Bruises
by Marblez
Summary: Being ReWritten. DracoHermione
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: This is a fic about Draco being beaten at home. I don't usually write these sort of fics because I'm a more of a F+G person but never mind. I don't own nada bar Draco's twin sisters.  
  
Bruises  
  
16 year old Draco Malfoy, most hated boy in Slytherin, Son of a well know death-eater leaned heavily against the wall for support, holding his ribs as he painfully struggled to breath. Tomorrow he would escape this, escape his father, escape his fathers fists, tomorrow he went back to hogwarts.  
"Dwako?" little Leina said running up to him. Leina (Lee-na) and Leila (Lee-la) were six year old twins.  
"Yes Leina?" Draco asked painfully. Leina and Leila were identical but Draco had always been able to tell the difference. They both had wavy bleached blonde hair and green eyes but Leina had bright vibrant green eyes and Leila had dull green eyes.  
"You huwt" Leina stated, pointing to where Draco was clutching his ribs. Draco painfully let go and stood up strait.  
"No I'm not. C'mon, it's past your bed time and you don't want to get in trouble do you?" Draco asked. Leina shook her head and held her arms up, signalling she wanted to be carried. Draco gently lifted her up and carried her to her room. Leila was already asleep and just as Draco was laying Leina down he felt a hand on his shoulder, a male hand.  
"Did you wake her?" Lucius Malfoy asked angrily. Leina looked up at her father.  
"Yes father" Draco said quietly.  
"Come with me boy" and with that Lucius walked out of the 'nursery'. Draco finished putting Leina to bed, kissed her on the forehead and then left the room, heading for his fathers study. Lucius stood from his chair as Draco shut the door behind him, already knowing what was coming.  
'I'm 16 and I'm still being beaten' Draco thought to himself angrily. Lucius grabbed his son by the arm and threw him into the wall and after that continued to thoroughly beat him, using a belt on his back at some point. After an hour of this Draco finally limped out of the room and up to his bedroom where he sat on his bed and treated his cuts and bruises. He couldn't make them go away, especially the belt marks on his back which he couldn't reach. He slowly got changed into his Pj's and lay down on his cold hard bed. He pulled the thin blanket around him, trying to create some warmth, but found none. He sighed, his breath showing before him and blew out the candle. The dark soon lulled away most of the pain and then sleep overtook him, sleep in which he dreamed of hogwarts, of happy times, of Granger.  
  
//Next Day//  
  
Draco was woken by someone throwing cold water over him. He shuddered awake.  
"Get dressed" Draco's mother said angrily before she left the cold room. Draco sat up and winced as his back pulled. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, his legs slightly shaky, and stretched. He slowly got dressed into a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes before combing his hair. He combed it so that it hung down in curtains and didn't gel it back. He slowly walked down the stairs. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen his mother shouted at him. "Get the girls up. We're going in half an hour" she said angrily. Only four plates were on the table, Draco wasn't eating this morning then. Draco slowly went back upstairs to his sisters room. Both were awake and sitting up in bed. Draco forced a smile on his face.  
"Who first?" he asked.  
"ME!" they both cried.  
"Ok. Um, I pick both!" Draco said. The twins looked confused. Draco started getting them dressed, with the underwear he did Leila first, then Leina. But with the skirt he did Leina first and the Leila and so on. Once they were dressed they held onto one of his hands each and he walked them slowly down stairs.  
"Took you long enough boy" Lucius said angrily. "Hello girls" he said more happily.  
"Hello father" both girls said hugging their father. Draco stood by the door and watched as the rest of his family ate. But when Leila tried to reach for something and was about to fall from her seat and undoubtedly hurt herself he only just managed to stop her falling. But that didn't stop her hitting his back. She started crying and Draco tried to hide the pain he was in. Lucius held out his arms to Leila who shuffled into them, crying into his shoulder. Draco's mother slapped him once around face and then took Leila from Lucius. Leina watched from her seat as she quietly ate her toast. Lucius glared at Draco as if it had been his fault.  
"We are leaving. Now" Lucius said suddenly. Draco went and got his trunk and owl cage. When he returned Leina and Leila were each holding one of their mothers hands and Lucius was tapping his foot angrily. "Took you long enough" he said angrily.  
"Sorry father, I had trouble with my trunk" Draco apologised. He didn't know this but he had a vibrant black eye and a red handprint on his face.  
"Clean your face up before you get on the train Malfoy" Lucius said angrily, before they began going.  
  
//On Platform 9 ¾//  
  
"Goodbye by boy" Lucius said annoyed. He shoved Draco towards the train. Draco painfully walked away. He dropped off his case and went to find a compartment for himself. He found one and sat down noisily. He found tears in his eyes and angrily wiped them away. He took out a little book and opened it. It was a magiced book, a diary of his whole life, his whole life of abuse that is. It started on his 9th birthday, the day he'd first been beaten, or technically thrown into the wall. He wrote the next entry, for yesterday. Each entry described in detail the pain he felt inside and the scars and marks that covered his body. He sighed and closed his book, just as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny opened the door.  
"Oh God Malfoy's here" Ron said angrily.  
"Don't worry. I'll leave" Draco said quietly. He stood and moved to the door, leaving his book accidentally on the seat. Ron elbowed him in the ribs and was rather surprised when instead of retaliating Draco just gasped in pain and walked away. The four glanced at each other before they sat down. Hermione found herself sat on a book and when she pulled it out she found it was a diary that had a lock, but wasn't locked. She opened it and saw a neat handwriting that had tear marks on it.  
  
17th June 1993  
  
I know birthdays are supposed to be happy, but how can I be happy after what just happened. Father threw me into the wall, then hit me. It hurt so much that I started crying. I've never cried before but I couldn't stop, I still can't stop. First he got angry because I was happy, then he threw me across the room into the wall and I hit my head and started crying, then he even hit me. I'm writing this curled up under my bed because I'm so afraid. I haven't opened any presents yet and my head really hurts.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Age 9  
  
Hermione gasped. She would never have guessed, never. She looked at the next one, it was dated for the next week after that one, and yet again he was beaten. As she scanned through the book she saw that every entry was about a beating. Draco Malfoy was being abused by his father. She couldn't believe. She went to the last entries.  
  
4th September 2003  
  
I'm such a bloody idiot! Such a fucking idiot. I said something smart to him so he hit me, then I woke Leina by accident and he beat me. What more could I have done wrong? My back really hurts, the welts haven't gone down yet. Draco  
  
5th September 2003  
  
Got up late so was woken by cold water from Mother. Had to get girls up. Cheered them up at least. Didn't get them ready in time so didn't get any breakfast. Leila nearly fell off her chair I caught her and got a slap for it! I probably would have got a punch if I hadn't caught her but a slap for stopping her falling! I hate my life. Draco  
  
Hermione was shocked, so shocked she stopped breathing for a while.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione gasped and looked up at him.  
"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
"Malfoy's notepad. I'm going to go return it" Hermione said leaving the room.  
  
Draco had found another empty compartment, filled with luggage except for two seats, he only took up one. He was crying silently while he stared at the landscape flashing past the window. He heard the door open and he quickly wiped his eyes. He turned to see Hermione stood with her hands behind her back. He'd had a crush on her since 1st grade, but she was muggle born, it wouldn't work.  
"What do you want Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione brought out her hands. Draco gasped in shock as he saw his notepad. He looked from it to the expression on her face, she'd read it. He jumped up and snatched it from her.  
"How could you! It's private!" he shouted angrily. Hermione shut the door.  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said quietly.  
"Leave Granger" Draco said as he threw the notepad onto the seat.  
"I'm really sorry I read it" Hermione said moving towards him.  
"Look Granger, that's my life. You have your life, I have mine, let me cope with it" Draco said angrily. One lone tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek.  
"No Malfoy. It's against the law, what he does to you" Hermione said quietly.  
"It doesn't matter" Draco muttered, turning from her. Hermione touched his shoulder lightly, but he still flinched. Silently she put her arms around him and hugged him. He'd never been hugged before so he tensed, worried this was some decoy. Hermione felt him tense and realised that he mustn't get many hugs at home, if any. She gently walked around him so she was hugging him from the front and used her hand to rest his head on her shoulder. He cried for a while, not really realising he was doing it. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly and felt him flinch a few times, when her hands were at the top, his shoulders. She slowly put her hand under his shirt, feeling him tense and ran a hand over the red welts and scars. Now she was crying, crying for Draco Malfoy of all people. Draco took shuddering breath's as he tried to calm his tears. He pulled away from her, looking down. "Thanks" he whispered, not looking up.  
"If you ever need a hug" Hermione said.  
"Yeah" Draco said. Hermione began to go. "Granger!" she turned at his cry. "Don't tell anyone, please?" Draco asked desperately.  
"I won't tell" Hermione promised before leaving the compartment. Draco sat down and opened his notepad, making a new entry.  
  
I just had a visit from Hermione. She read this diary, or most of it, and came to me. I cried and she even cried and hugged me, she actually gave me my first hug since I was 9. The only thing I didn't like was that she felt my scars on my backs. She touched my skin! She let me cry into her shoulder and she kept a tight hold on me, It was heaven. She's my angel, she keeps me living in my life that isn't worth living at all. She will keep me going until the bitter end. Draco  
  
A/N Wot do you think. Do you want another chapter coz I can write one if you want one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: This is a fic about Draco being beaten at home. I don't usually write these sort of fics because I'm a more of a F+G person but never mind. I don't own nada bar Draco's twin sisters.  
  
Bruises  
  
Draco Malfoy was depressed. Usually school was an escape, not this year though. It had only been a week and already his potions was a mess, his transfiguration wasn't transfiguring, his History was dead, his Muggle Studies couldn't be less muggle if he tried, his Divination was impossible, his Defence Against the Dark Arts was so un-defensive a bunny could kill him and to top it off, his Quidditch was mostly on the ground. He was now sat in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, his head in his hands (which was awkward because he had his notepad in one hand). He was crying, as usual. He knew that if his school marks didn't improve he would be getting it at half term.  
  
As Draco sobbed quietly Hermione was out for a stroll. She was just passing by the Quidditch pitch when she heard sobbing. She slowly walked up the steps to the stands and peeped to see who it was.  
  
Draco heard footsteps and momentarily stopped crying. When he saw it was Hermione he wiped his eyes and sat up straighter, trying not to show his weakness. Hermione went over to him and sat beside him, noticing the notepad in his right hand. Hermione put her arm across his shoulders, pulling him towards her. He didn't resist. They sat like that for half an hour, no talking, no moving. After five minutes Draco had started crying again and had put his arms around Hermione as well. Hermione rocked him, which he seemed to like as his crying slowed and his breath became less choking.  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly. Malfoy only now looked away from her. "Malfoy what's up?"  
"Nothing" Draco mumbled.  
"You don't cry for nothing" Hermione said. "You cried before because of your father. You can't still be crying over that" Hermione said kindly, hugging him again.  
"I've been crying my whole life Granger, I don't need a reason any more" Draco mumbled.  
"Everyone needs a reason to cry. They don't always see it but you do need one" Hermione said quietly, rubbing his arm gently. "You have one".  
"My scores" Draco choked out. "He'll hate them" and the tears started again.  
'It's all coming down to that bastard again' Hermione thought angrily. Draco cried for a little while before he got too tired and just sobbed.  
"Do you ever cry Granger?" Draco asked quietly.  
"Yes" Hermione admitted quietly.  
"Why?" Draco asked, looking at her eyes.  
"Usually because of my life. How I'm always miss perfect and junk. Some times it's because of you. Another time because of Harry. I cry all the time really, but I do it when everyone else is asleep" Hermione admitted quietly.  
"I made you cry?" Draco asked.  
"Every time you call me a Mudblood I end up crying in bed" Hermione said, looking him directly in the eye. Draco shrank back. That look was exactly the same look his mother gave him when she was disappointed or dismayed with what he had done. He jumped away from her and tore off muttering an apology to her. Hermione sat there for a few minutes, composing herself. When she was close to normal she walked back to her dorm.  
  
Draco ran blindly along the passages until he ended up in the dungeons. He found a dark hidden corner and sank down, crying again, this time with no comforting arms around him.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it was so short but I wanted to upload it to see if you people still liked it. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: This is a fic about Draco being beaten at home. I don't usually write these sort of fics because I'm a more of a FG person but never mind. I don't own nada bar Draco's twin sisters.  
  
Bruises  
  
The term had improved marginally, mainly because Hermione helped him with his class work when they met up in private, so when Draco went home for half-term he didn't get a beating...strait away at least. But the day after he came back he found himself beaten to the floor and then flung outside into the rain.  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Draco hissed and he lay in the mud, thinking over what had caused this particular beating.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The family were sat at the dinner table, Draco eating for once. The twins were silent, as if they knew something that Draco didn't, his mother was tense and his father looked rather...angry. He pulled out a piece of parchment casually and opened it.  
"So boy, I've got your report from school here. Terrible start but you pulled up those grades quickly. But what I don't like is this particular comment from that imbecile Dumbledore. Draco's social skills have improved greatly, as have his grades due to the many study periods he has been spending with Miss Hermione Granger. Inter-house relations have improved because of this. I would encourage you to congratulate your son on stepping out into the open and doing something no other Slytherin has done before him." Draco had slowly frozen as his father read the report. His father looked calm enough but one look in those eyes and Draco could see he was fuming inside. "I want an explanation boy. I want to know why you have been spending time with that filthy Mudblood Gryffindor slut..."  
"Hermione is not a 'Mudblood' and definitely not a slut!" Draco shouted before he could stop himself, jumping up and slamming his fist down on the table. A tense silence filled the kitchen as the twins looked from their father who was steadily getting angrier and Draco who cringed and backed away from the table.  
"Come on girls, lets finish our tea up in the drawing room" Narcissa said quietly, pulling the girls up and then the 3 left, their plates in hand. Draco backed up against the wall and his father stood slowly. Instead of speaking, or shouting Lucius Malfoy did what an angry abusive father would do. He grabbed the side of the table and flung it across the room, out of his way leaving the way to Draco free. He grabbed Draco by the throat and pinned him, struggling to the wall.  
"Never, EVER do you talk like that to me you little brat!" Lucius growled before hitting Draco in the stomach. "How dare you become friends" he spat the word like a curse "With a filthy little mudblood who is most likely fucking half of Gryffindor like a whore?!? Did you think you would get away with this?" Lucius ranted, dropping his choking son and kicking him sharply.  
"She's not a whore" Draco hissed, looking up at his father with pure and utter hatred in his eyes. Wrong move. Lucius laid into him hard and all the while Draco wondered what had caused his father to become like this towards him. Then he remembered, his brother. Yes at one point in his life Draco had the perfect Slytherin older brother whom Lucius adored. The image was fuzzy in Draco's mind, from both the pain he was experiencing now and the fact that he had barely any memories of his brother. One day he and Draco had been playing out by the lake, playing being 13 year old Alex teaching 8 year old Draco how to fight. But something had gone wrong and Alex had ended up in the lake, dead. Specialists said he had drowned to death and all blame had been put on the smaller brother, who didn't understand. Shortly after that, on his 9th birthday the abuse had begun. He was brought back to the present by Lucius grabbing his hair, dragging him to the door and throwing him out into the rain.  
"You will stay outside all night! You do not deserve to live in this house after what you have done!" Lucius shouted, preparing to shut the door.  
"I did not kill him" Draco said evenly. Lucius looked at him suddenly. "I did not kill Alex, I loved Alex, I worshipped Alex, I did not kill him" Draco said.  
"Yes you did boy, you just don't remember everything" Lucius said, almost sadly before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Draco sobbed. He truly did not believe he had killed his brother, but as his father had pointed out, his memory was very vague so the horrible thing was that he could have done. He slowly stood up, every part of his body aching and most likely bruised. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper Hermione had given him, on it was her address and telephone number.  
Draco ran around the back of his home and climbed up to his bedroom window, miraculously still open. He grabbed his bag and flung his robes and important things to him (those he hadn't left at Hogwarts that is) into it before he quickly wrote out a note.  
  
You don't want me here father, so I'm going. I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I've done and hope someday you'll forgive me. Until then I'll be at Hogwarts if you want to contact me. Give my love to the twins.  
Draco  
  
He then climbed out of the window and ran off down the road until he found a public telephone box and stepped inside. He pulled out the bit of paper and looked at the phone, only then realising he had no money. Luckily he noticed a sign above the phone for some called reverse charge. He slowly awkwardly typed in the number shown. 08007383773 (0800r-e-v-e-r-s-e he he).  
  
"Please type in the number you would like to call" a woman said on the other end of the phone. Draco looked at the bit of paper and typed in the number. 01202482659. The ringing tone started until it was picked up on the other end.  
"482659. How may I help you?" an adult voice said, obviously Hermione's father.  
"Hi, it's Draco. Is Hermione there?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, wait a moment. HERMIONE!" Draco listened to a distant conversation between Hermione and her father.  
"Yeah?" that was Hermione.  
"Phone call" her father said.  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked and Draco heard someone coming downstairs.  
"A boy called Draco" her father said, obviously handing Hermione the phone.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"Hermione. Thank god I did it right. I need a favour. My father's gone too far so I've run away but please could you come a get me" Draco could hear how pathetic and weak he sounded himself.  
"Oh god Draco where are you?" Hermione asked.  
"Littleworth Street, Windsor (I made up the street ok?) in a phone box thing" Draco said weakly, tears spilling over his eyes. "Hermione I'm scared" he whispered, glancing back the way towards Malfoy Manor.  
"Stay exactly where you are Draco. I'm gonna call Ron and get his dad to get you. You're too far away for my dad to get you but he can bring you here. Just stay exactly where you are" Hermione said quickly.  
"Hurry" Draco whispered before he heard Hermione hang up the phone. He looked around him at the deserted street, it was quite late after all and sunk to the floor, holding his legs to him and and started to sob into his knees, oblivious to the pain.  
  
A/N there you go. This is dedicated to Wolfy 65 because of you review I sat down and wrote this entire chapter after a band competition with Sea Cadets, which we lost badly (4 bands entered the novice section, we were fourth). If you want another chapter...review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: This is a fic about Draco being beaten at home. I don't usually write these sort of fics because I'm a more of a FG person but never mind. I don't own nada bar Draco's twin sisters.  
  
Bruises  
  
Chapter 4,  
  
"Hello?" Ron answered the telephone, having got the hang of not shouting down the phone anymore.  
"Ron? Ron it's Hermione. I need to talk to your dad, it's kinda urgent" Hermione said.  
"Ok, well wait a minute" Ron said. "DAD!" he shouted. Mr Weasley came into the kitchen. "Hermione wants to speak to you" Ron said, handing the phone over.  
"Hello Hermione" Mr Weasleys said happily.  
"Mr Weasley. I can't explain everything now but can you please apparate to Littleworth Street in Windsor. I promised Draco I'd get him some help" Hermione said.  
"Draco!" Mr Weasley shouted.  
"Yes Mr Weasley. Draco's in trouble. Please do this, he's changed" Hermione said.  
"Alright Hermione, for you. Where is he again?" Mr Weasley asked, not very enthusiastically.  
"Littleworth Street, Windsor. He'll be in or near a phone box" Hermione said, grateful that Mr Weasley had conceded.  
"Alright, I'll bring him to yours when I find him" Mr Weasley said before hanging up the phone. Ron was looking at him confused but Mr Weasley just apparated with a pop.  
  
Draco was still in the phone box, but his sobs had ceased and he was now quiet and tired. The pain he was feeling was increasing and he felt sick. He shivered uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and against his better judgement fell asleep.  
Mr Weasley apparated onto the road and looked about him and saw a small figure curled up in a ball in a phone booth. He walked over to it and opened the door and looked down at the sleeping form of Draco.  
The boy looked awful. His skin was pale and covered in dark bruises and he was shaking. Mr Weasley also noted that his lips were alarmingly blue. He crouched down and picked him up. Draco struggled slightly in his grip but soon calmed down. Mr Weasley awkwardly picked up the boys bag and apparated.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book when she heard a pop downstairs and her mum crying out in shock. She dropped the book and hurried down the stairs to find her mum fussing over the unconscious form of Draco who was laid out on the couch. Hermione gasped at the bruises on his face.  
"Hermione, get some blankets. The poor boys freezing" her mother ordered. Hermione ran to the airing cupboard and got out 2 of the thickest blankets and took them to her mother who laid both over Draco.  
"What happened to him?" her mother asked.  
"His father I think" Hermione said, kneeling Draco and smoothing Draco's hair gently. Hermione mother was getting a damp cloth to lay across the worst of the bruises while Mr Weasley talked to Mr Granger before apparating home.  
Hermione gently stroked Draco's cheek, before leaning over and kissing his forehead.  
"You're all right now Draco, I'll take care of you" she whispered.  
  
Draco didn't wake for 2 days and in that time he had been moved to the spare room by Hermione's bedroom and changed into some of Mr Grangers pyjama's which were far too big for him. The bruises were starting to fade but his skin was still pale.  
The first thing he saw when he woke up was Hermione leaning over him with a wet cloth, cleaning his face.  
"Hello" Hermione said smiling. Draco smiled for the first time in a long while and looked around him.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"The spare room in my house. Mr Weasley brought you here, much to Ron's annoyance" Hermione said smiling. Draco laughed.  
"Glad I could annoy him" he said weakly. "Is they're anything to eat? Cos I'm starving" Draco asked.  
"What is it about you boys, you all think with your stomach!" Hermione joked before leaving the room, grabbing some food in the kitchen and bringing it back up. Draco ate everything she brought up very quickly, leaving Hermione to stare at him.  
"Sorry, that was rude. How long have I been out?" Draco asked.  
"Just 2 days, we've still got a while left (their half-terms are 1 week long k?). My parents say you can stay here as much as you want. Do you?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, please Hermione, I need a good friend after what father..." Draco whispered, suddenly looking sad. Hermione, without thinking it through first, threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
"Of course I'll be your 'good friend' Draco. I already am" she said, before starting to pull back realising what she had done but Draco was holding her just as tightly so she stayed where she was. He buried his face in her frizzy hair and Hermione could feel the tears trickling onto her neck. She held him, and gently rocked him like she had many times before until he let go of her, wiping his red eyes.  
"Thanks" he mumbled to her. Hermione smiled.  
"Well, now that that bit of melodrama is over, how about a game of chess. I'm afraid it's not wizarding chess but it's the same concept" Hermione said to him. Draco nodded and Hermione got the board from her room and the 2 began to play.  
  
Once Hermione's mum allowed Draco out of bed Hermione took Draco to the cinema and was shocked to find he'd never been to one before. They got seats at the back and coke and popcorn.  
"What is this again?" Draco asked, holding up the popcorn.  
"Popcorn" Hermione said stuffing a piece in her mouth. "Try a bit." He did and found he liked the sweet taste. He knew about Coca-Cola, it was rather nice for a muggle drink.  
"And what are we seeing again?" Draco asked, nodding to the adverts on the screen.  
"Pirates of the Caribbean" Hermione said. Draco was about to speak when the lights went down and the film adverts came up, including Lord Of The Rings 3. "God is Orlando Bloom fit" Hermione mumbled, only just loud enough for Draco to hear her.  
Draco surprisingly found the film to be very good and Kiera Knightly was very nice. He looked at Hermione and found her staring at Orlando Bloom with a strange look in her eyes. Draco leaned close to her ear.  
"I'm guessing you like him." Hermione jumped and turned her head to look at him. Their faces were inches away from each other, too close for comfort. Hermione blushed and turned back to the screen. Draco looked around the audience and saw lot's of boys with their arms around girls, or with girls heads resting on their shoulders. Slowly he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and was surprised when she didn't jump away, rather snuggled closer to him. Draco decided he liked the cinema very much.  
  
On the Wednesday night the 2 of them were sat in Hermione's room, listening to a CD (Black Eyed Peas) and playing chess, again. Draco was winning, again.  
"I don't like this game, Harry's the only one I've ever beaten at it" Hermione complained.  
"What about Weasley?" Draco asked.  
"He's one of the top players in Gryffindor, I've never even come close to beating him" Hermione said while thinking of her next move. Draco looked around her room. The walls were a very light purple, the carpet a darker shade and the curtains violet. There were four book cases with 3 shelves in each, all packed to the brim with either fictional books like Lord of the Rings or school books, both muggle and wizarding. There was a tv in one corner and a stack of video's by it. One her desk was her CD player and a pile of notebooks, all seemingly full. He'd asked her once what was in them but she'd just answered 'Junk'. He quickly Checkmated her and they packed away the game. "Want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure, what do you have?" Draco asked.  
"Um, LOTR1, LOTR2, Mulan, Enemy at the Gates, Pearl Harbour, Gladiator" she read the titles going down the pile.  
"What's that one about?" Draco asked.  
"A roman gladiator, it's rather depressing" Hermione said. "It's good though. I've also got the Mighty Ducks Trilogy."  
"Let's watch Gladiator" Draco said. Hermione nodded, slid the box out of the pile and put it in the video player.  
"It needs rewinding" Hermione said as she pushed the rewind button before sitting next to Draco with the remote in her hand.  
"I never realised how nice you are" Draco commented suddenly. Hermione looked at him surprised.  
"Same here, well it wasn't that hard not to see what with you calling me a mudblood" Hermione said.  
"About that, I never really meant it, I was just frustrated about my life at home and was trying to please him so he wouldn't...well you know" Draco said, a light blush staining his cheeks. The video clicked as it finished rewinding and Hermione pushed play. "Hermione, are you going out with Weasley?"  
"Surprising question but the answers no, he wants to but hasn't asked me yet" Hermione answered.  
"How'd you know he want to?"  
"It's pretty obvious" Hermione said smiling. Draco laughed nervously. "Why did you want to know?"  
"Just wondering" Draco lied. He fancied her. Simple as that. During the last week he'd started to fancy her, really badly. Maybe he'd tell her some day, but not yet, not yet. The movie took his mind off it for a while and Hermione had been right it was sad. He subconsciously put his arm around her again and she leaned into him so that the 2 were snuggled up on her bed. Eventually Hermione's head rested on his shoulder. When the little boy was run over by the horses she turned her head sharply and looked into his shoulder. Draco smiled and touched the back of her head gently. "not scared are you?"  
"No, it just looks so realistic" she mumbled. It did look realistic as did all the fight's with blood spraying everywhere and one woman being chopped in half. Hermione again turned her head into his shoulder. Draco chuckled slightly and let her. They let it play right to the end, totally, credit's and all (I do that with everything I watch, including in the cinema!) Draco looked down at Hermione a realised why she hadn't spoken in a while, she was asleep. He stroked her hair gently but didn't wake her. But she wasn't really asleep, just 'resting her eyes'.  
"You are so lovely" Draco murmured to the 'sleeping' Hermione who had to fight the urge to look at him in shock. Eventually both of them actually fell asleep on Hermione's bed.  
  
A/N There we go, next chappie = kisses! evil cackling oh and when they get back to hogwarts, who should find out first? Please give me your ideas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Read the one from last chapter.

A/N To **emma()** who pointed out that POTC came out in the summer, I checked my cinema tickets in my scrap book and...your right. We'll just have to imagine it was still being shown in the cinema's during the October half term.

Bruises

Chapter 5,

Mrs Granger poked her head into Draco's room at 11:00pm on the way to bed and was puzzled to find it empty, but she had a hunch. She opened her daughters door and smiled at the sight. They were both sound asleep where they had been sat watching the TV which had switched to standby. She was a kind mother, and as they were both 16 she could live with them sleeping like this, but she would not tolerate anything further, like sex.

She gently moved the pair of them so that they wouldn't wake up with a really bad crick in the neck from leaning on the wall and draped the covers over them. Hermione smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Draco whose arm came to rest on Hermione's waist. Mrs Granger smiled, kissed her daughters forehead and turned out the light.

Hermione groaned and stretched her arms out, freezing when she hit something soft and there was a grunt of protest. Hermione looked where her hand had struck and stopped. Draco was still asleep, his face a picture of innocence with his sleep tousled hair and black eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Hermione wondered why her mum hadn't made him move back to his room, and them noticed that they were covered in a blanket that they hadn't been when they fell asleep.

She also noticed where his hands were, one was on her hip holding her to him, and the other was pressed underneath one of her breasts as if he had wanted to reach further in his sleep. She gasped as he moaned something and pulled her even closer, the hand on her hip moving to her bum. Their legs were entwined, and considering she was in a skirt that could be...bad.

'Maybe now is a good time to wake him up' Hermione thought as she pulled his hands into her own. "Draco" she said quietly. His eyes blinked a few times before they focussed on her. Then he seemed to register the fact that she was holding his hands away from rather personal places in her body, and that he was rather...turned on.

"Sorry" he said quietly. He untangled their legs and jumped up from the bed, trying to hide a certain...awkwardness from her. "I'll see you later" and with that he tore from the room to the bathroom where he...relieved himself.

Hermione sat up, not quite understanding in her still remarkably innocent and slightly stupid mind what had caused him to act like that. She pushed it from her mind and got out of bed and into some fresh clothes. She pulled on a tank top with some cut off jeans and set to the always tedious task of brushy her hair. She grimaced as she found a rather bad knot and tugged slightly to free it.

Draco went back to his room and changed into some fresh clothes. A silk black shirt with the cuffs turned up and black jeans. He left his hair loose but brushed it with a comb to make it look less like a bog brush than it did. When he returned to Hermione's room she was struggling with a nasty knot infront of the mirror.

"That looks painful" he commented.

"It...ouch...is" Hermione grumbled. Finally she got it free and put her hair up in a pony tail. "What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, anything you got in mind?" Draco asked.

"No, well we might as well...oh no! We haven't done our holiday homework yet!" Hermione gasped.

"We got holiday homework?" Draco asked.

"Potions, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione said pulling out the needed books from her bag. "I've done Creatures and Transfiguration but I haven't done the Potions. What about you?"

"None. Hermione you worry too much. A few bit's of homework don't matter. Plus they can be done the day we get back" Draco said, cool as a cucumber.

"I've never left homework that late! I'm sorry but all plans, which we didn't have anyway, are cancelled. Homework must be done, go get your things" Hermione ordered Draco.

"Now I know why Potter and Weasley always get their assignment's in on time" Draco muttered as he went to 'his room' to get his things.

So for the better part of the day they worked, well Hermione worked and Draco watched. She had already written more than Snape had asked for by 3ft and was still going. While she didn't notice him Draco used the time to appraise her looks.

He remembered the first time he'd seen her on the steps, small with hair that looked like she'd been struck by lightning. Now she'd filled out in the right places and had a thin waist, shown off by the tank top, and a curvy figure. Her hair had gone from looking out of place to suiting her because she put it up in different styles. She wore make-up, but not too much like Lavender Brown and she wasn't spotty like Pansy Parkinson. Infact Draco though she was perfect.

What he didn't know was that Hermione was looking at him in small glances. His blonde hair, grown into longer curtains and un-gelled looked very sexy. His blue eyes lit up when he laughed or smiled, and smile. Oh it was lovely, it made her feel...different. She'd also, over the past few days noticed he had a very cute butt.

Both of them had completely forgotten about Draco's father, the only sign's of what happened were fading away and the mental scars he had were also diminishing because of the care and love Hermione's parents willingly showed him. He smiled and finally started the dreaded potion's essay...

A/N Sorry it's kinda short but I've got a major writer's block because of Thunderbirds, I can't write anything but it and the movie rocks! Any ideas you have for this story would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
